Talk:Signet of Spirits
PvE Version? I'm assuming every post on this page is talking about the PvP version of this spell (making this discussion in the wrong place). I was wondering if the "health gain" of 50-170 is a heal or a maximum health increase. I would guess that it is a heal, but I have not captured it yet. I may answer my own question in a couple of weeks.--Srinivassa 00:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :All the posts here were made before the split happened. --Shadowcrest 00:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Health gain is neither healing nor maximum health increase. It's health gain. See health gain. 04:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. That helps. I suppose it is splitting hairs if I understand it correctly. Health gain is the same thing as a heal except it is not affected by anything that would normally reduce the amount. Still, if you tend your spirits a lot in PvE, this could be a good helper.--Srinivassa 21:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd rather use Summon Spirits, Signet of Creation, or even Spirit Boon Strike if I really needed to heal spirits. There are so much better elites to use than this... Unless it is one of those spirits which takes damage over time, such as Agony or Wanderlust, it's really rather pointless trying to heal spirits, let alone waste an elite for it. Mostly because if they ever actually get attacked by like...anything...they will almost certainly die. And no amount of healing will really save that from happening. (T/ ) 21:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I also use Summon Spirits but always think of Fire Magic AoE skills when I do so. And personally when running around with a (nearly) all spirit build, Communing and Channeling come first for attribute points... Spawning usually just gets the 3 left over if even that so I'd never waste my time trying to save Agony... -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hey I had a question in general about the PvE version of this skill. Due to the new updates, it has become : Creates 3 level 1...10 spirits (60 second lifespan). These spirits deal 3...27 damage with attacks. Does that mean you benefit 3 times from Boon of creation or once since they come all together?? Locke92 21:17 19th of June 2009 Icon looks like a cookie :D :Looks like a signet to me :P But yeah, some of the signets look a bit weird.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update Signet of Spirits - artifact - Sacrifice Signet of Spirits: Put three level 1...12 spirit tokens into play for into play for 60 seconds. In all honesty, a bit of an elite waste due to the PvE update, but I think it's cool just for the Magic factor that it seems to have. 04:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :It creates three spirits. Great for spirit spammers. Noteworthy is the names of the spirits: Anger, Hate, and Suffering. IIRC, that's a quote from Yoda in Star Wars. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 09:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's even better: Signet of Spirits (Artifact)- "0: put three 2/2 spirit tokens into play for sixty seconds. You may only have three spirit tokens in play at any time." Now if only we could sac them to get mana! The Force is strong with this skill ;-) excess for all 09:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::It seems to me that the 3 spirits ain't attacking together, 1 or 2 of them stop sometimes... Bug, perhaps?-- talkpage 09:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::With the 10 recharge and the rest of the spirits boosted too, this could make some PvE spirit builds pretty powerful if you ask me. 90 damage every 2 seconds? seems pretty nice to me from one skill (if they fix that bug you mentioned, that is).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed. However, if you recast this, does it create another 3 spirits (total 6)? Or does it kill the previous 3, then make 3 new ones (total 3)? I'm guessing the latter, but if it is the former, this skill will be amazing XD --Slurry. 16:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::If only Signet of Ghostly Might worked with these when they're summoned by an ally :P Still, Painful Bond/Spiritleech Aura. It's cute. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Use both. XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::@ slurry: Prolly just like any other spirit, this overrides previous spirits. I'm gonna get this on my rit now and play with it for a while... It would be kinda weak to AoE though, a single firestorm or something would kill it I think. But then again, the recharge makes that unimportant ^^ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Summon Spirits laughs at nukes --Macros 19:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Bring a Rit hero with Signet of Ghostly Might, while you go /Me for Arcane Mimicry. Also, just Summon them away from nukes. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::double EC, dammit! True, but actually, my guess is that it will be nerfed rather quickly. 150 AoE nearby heal, additional 150 self heal and free 18 energy, AND about 180 AoE damage in nearby range, every 11 seconds (including cast time, that is). Although it's 4 skills, it seems effing powerful to me. Even combined with only 2 of them, it'll be very nice.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/any_SoS_Rit_Healer. Use Feast of Souls for 25 Health per second. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Bah already fixed... well, it was fun while it lasted. Maybe 20 seconds will be fine but I doubt it Mlandry 03:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :There's Mantra of Inscriptions to reduce the recharge. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC)